Capture
by Hel Hazelnut
Summary: Hanya sebentuk ketertarikan, dan sebuah gambar/AU/OoC/Talkless/Flat


**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto  
>Rate : K<br>Genre : Drama  
>Chara : Hinata H, Sai, Gaara<br>Warning : OoC, AU, Don't Like Don't Read**

**.**

**.**

**Capture**

**.**

**.**

_Amethyst-_nya berkali-kali tertuju pada pemuda pucat yang duduk tepat di kursi yang dipakai oleh dosen. Posisinya yang berada di pojok depan sebelah kiri dari arah pintu masuk ruang membuatnya dengan mudah dapat mencuri pandang kepada sang kakak tingkat – yang saat ini berperan sebagai pengawas ujian. Lembar jawabannya sudah penuh beberapa menit yang lalu. Bukan karena pertanyaan yang begitu mudah, tapi dia memang memfokuskan diri untuk menyelesaikan soal hitungan sejak saat ujian dimulai.

Hal ini sudah direncanakan olehnya sejak maniknya menangkap sosok kakak tingkat itu begitu masuk dalam ruang. Dan dia mendapat _reward_ tentu saja, untuk dirinya sendiri dan dari dirinya sendiri.

Dagunya disangga oleh telapak tangan kirinya. Posisinya menyamping. Maniknya dapat dengan mudah menangkap sosok itu tanpa harus mendongak-menunduk berkali-kali, hanya sudut matanya yang bergerak. Tangan kanannya bergerak lincah, menggerakkan jemarinya yang memegang pensil.

Sudut bibirnya terangkat. Entah kenapa dia selalu tak bisa mengontrol senyumnya ketika _amethyst_-nya menemukan sosok itu. Tak ada alasan. Apa dia kagum dengan pemuda itu? Apa dia hanya ingin memiliki idola sehingga bisa ber-_fansgirling_ ria? Dia sendiri tak tahu jawabannya. Dan dia tak peduli.

Gambar abstrak perlahan terbentuk dari garis-garis tak beraturan yang sedari tadi digoreskan olehnya. Sebentuk wajah perlahan terbentuk dari garis-garis tak beraturan yang beberapa diantaranya mendapatkan penegasan garis – menebalkan garis. Wajah kakak tingkat yang secara tak sengaja sering dijumpainya di jalan kini telah tersalin dengan jelas di atas kertas lembar soal terakhir yang hanya berisi sebaris kalimat. Dia tersenyum puas, kemudian melirik lagi ke arah pemuda bersurai hitam yang mengedarkan _onyx_-nya ke seluruh ruangan, dengan senyum miring di bibirnya.

"Waktu habis. Silahkan kumpulkan lembar jawaban kalian di depan," sebuah suara terdengar. Membuatnya terkejut, karena suara itu terasa begitu dekat. Tubuhnya berputar dan menemukan kakak tingkatnya yang lain berdiri tak jauh dari tempat duduknya – sosok yang sepenuhnya terlupakan olehnya. "Tinggalkan lembar soal di bangku masing-masing. Akan dikenakan sanksi indisipliner bagi mahasiswa yang lembar soalnya tidak lengkap"

"Eh," maniknya melebar. "Lembar soal tidak dibawa pulang?" pertanyaan itu terucapkan tanpa sadar. Dia merutuk pelan ketika wajah datar itu menyeringai meremehkan, dengan manik azure yang menatapnya dengan pandangan yang sepenuhnya berniat mengintimidasi.

"Akan dikenakan sanksi indisipliner bagi mahasiswa yang lembar soalnya tidak lengkap," suaranya rendah tajam, mengulangi kalimat yang tadi telah diucapkannya, "Ada yang kurang jelas?"

"Tidak," lagi-lagi dia mengeluarkan kalimat spontan.

"Maka kau bisa meninggalkan ruangan ini, Hyuuga"

.

.

Dia tengah sibuk mengoreksi lembar jawaban ketika sebuah lembar soal diletakkan dengan kasar oleh Gaara di hadapannya – menutupi tumpukan lembar jawaban dengan tebal mencapai dua senti. "Kau sedang PMS?" Kursi di sebelahnya kini terisi oleh teman rambut merahnya – yang entah kenapa baru terlihat.

"Cih. Dia tertarik padamu"

"Siapa?" dahinya berkerut.

"Yang ada di depanmu. Lembaran itu…."

Dia mengalihkan onyx-nya dari seorang di sampingnya. Memegang lembaran di depannya dan menemukan nama Hyuuga Hinata di pojok kanan atas kertas. Jemarinya membalik kertas yang berjumlah lima lembar, dan tersenyum lebar – lebih lebar dari biasanya – ketika menemukan wajahnya di lembaran terakhir. "Dia menangkapku, Gaara"

"Bukan, Sai. Dia menangkap wajahmu. Dan secara tak sengaja masuk jaringmu. Langkah selanjutnya terserah padamu"

"Aku harus melepaskannya, atau menangkapnya. Begitu kan maksudmu?" seringaiannya makin lebar. Dan dia tak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak tertawa ketika mendapati wajah sahabatnya makin gelap. "Kau sungguh manis ketika cemburu, Gaara"

"Berisik"

**-owari-**

**thx 4 read**

**wanna review?**


End file.
